


It's Me You Conquered

by ultimatebara



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Bruises, F/M, Knife Play, addoration if you squint, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatebara/pseuds/ultimatebara
Summary: Jack and Nisha don't care about pain.





	It's Me You Conquered

**Author's Note:**

> i literally saved this under the name 'i should be studying but im writing jackisha'
> 
>  
> 
> ps: not betaed

 

“ _Oh, so she’s like a bandit who kills other bandits? Nice. Is she, uh, seeing anybody?”_

 

It was like being addicted to some kind of drug. The golden eyes and full lips stretched in a wicked smile drove him closer. The soft abs made his mouth water and the calloused hands showed him where he belonged.

The smell of her dark hair and the velvet of her voice made Jack understand for whom the bells tolls and they tolled under Nisha’s wish.

Elpis saved, Dahl defeated, Zarpedon dead and Handsome Jack born. Jack kept some track of the other vault hunters – if he could call them that – after the mission ended and the Sentinel was destroyed. He knew that Athena was living with the Springs girl somewhere in the north of Pandora, the Baroness went to one of the Edens to do whatever rich people do – Jack actually knew what that was because now he was rich too – and he didn’t care about Claptrap.

Wilhelm kept working for Jack, being his enforcer and avid customer of robotics department. The new CEO was a bit concerned about how many more surgeries a human body could undergo, but he was curious to know the answer so he let Wilhelm enjoy himself.

And Nisha… Jack knew where Nisha was.

The blood running from her nose, tainting her purple lips and white teeth, giving her a bizarre smile. Her crop top had blood on it; a nasty bruise was forming under her right eye – the one she kept hidden under her bangs – and the bandages around her fists were damp with sweat.

“You’re getting soft.” She teased and Jack felt the back of his head hurt. The floor was cold against his back, making his stomach turn, so he supported himself on his elbows, sitting up slowly.

“Or you’re getting harder. Not that I mind.” He commented, wiping the blood from his nose and glanced at it on his palm “I like hard things.” He looked at her and she rolled her golden eyes, helping him get up.

They would spar like that some days. Nisha didn’t like to get physical with anyone. She had some muscles and could throw a punch, but she was still thin and going one on one with brick walls wasn’t something she would like to do.

Jack liked to spar just so he could have an excuse to be punched. The way his ribs complained alongside his knuckles and muscles reminded him of the rough way he liked to be handled and just a few people could really give it to him.

Nisha was in that few.

“Ya’know, if you keep letting me punch ya like that, you won’t be handsome for too long.” She chuckled and moved her eyebrows, drinking from the water bottle.

They were at the gym in Jack’s penthouse. There were droplets of blood and sweat on the floor, the television in one of the walls showed some video clip none of them was interested and the fluorescent lights shone bright.

He grabbed a towel and smirked while wiping the sweat and blood from his face and neck. The hand shaped bruises fading from his neck, slightly greenish.

“I’ll still be handsome in my deathbed, Nish.” He looked at her and chuckled as she shrugged in a way of ‘if you say so’.

She sat on the bench and began to take off the bandages on her hands. Jack watched her hands round each other quickly and she stretched her fingers, showing the wounds in each knuckle and the dried blood against her dark skin.

“See something you like?”

There was the wicked smile and the second intention words.

Jack smirked and could still smell the blood that was punched out of his nose.

“Very much.”

 

 

Elpis’ purplish glow was one of the few things Jack found beautiful. His daughter eyes were on the top of that list, followed by his own face. Somewhere in that list was Elpis’ glow against Nisha's dark skin and her knife.

He should blame himself for ending in that kinda situation, but the cold touch of the knife against his belly cleared his mind of any unimportant thoughts. When it pierced his flesh, he saw stars. It had been long since he was stabbed and he forgot how much that hurt.

But his hard dick indicated how he wasn't complaining.

“You’re disgusting, Jack.” Nisha spat and his body trembled under her knife. His dick twitched and she held it by the base “I could fuck your wound and you’d still cum. Shit, you’re fucked up.” She chuckled and Jack joined her, cold sweat on his neck.

Jack hid his frown against his arm as the knife got deeper into his abdomen and she stopped to take her bangs out of her eyes. Golden irises focused on the blue scar on the other’s face.

Teeth marks his right shoulder and the smell of blood filling the air.

“You’re all kinds of fun, handsome.”

The knife stayed on place as she climbed on Jack’s lap and let him slid deep into her, getting a throaty moan from the man. Nisha chuckled and bit her lower lip as the blue iris looked at her.

She saw lust, but mostly understanding. Jack gave her a feverish smile and touched her waist, keeping her in place as he gave the first thrust. She closed her eyes briefly, bumping on the knife with her hand and moaning when Jack’s hips stuttered because of the pain.

The knife cut deeper while she rode him and her hips got bruised because of Jack’s grip.

While cumming, his thumb found way into her mouth and she knew the bruises would lest the whole week. She looked at Jack and saw the shadow of the man that first bought her services.

The knife was thrown on the floor and she touched his face, kissing his lips. It wasn’t hungry or lustful as usual. They kissed slowly and Jack just caressed her hips, rolling on bed and getting on top of her. She laughed between their lips and hissed as Jack moved to get out of her.

“You getting blood on the sheets.” Her bitten nails touched Jack’s lips and he smirked “I know. You’re the CEO. You can get new ones.” She rolled her eyes and Jack bit her hand playfully to then bring her palm close to his chest.

She saw the pained expression and knew he was holding back the huffs and moans of pain. Nisha had been cut and stabbed many times in her lifetime, especially during her time as bounty hunter.

“You’re bleeding on me.” She whispered and leaned in the space between them, kissing Jack again. Under her palm, she felt Jack’s heart skip a beat to begin beating faster, what made her laugh again during the kiss.

She liked his submissiveness.

 

 

Jack knew Nisha didn’t like when people stared at the scar on her neck. It was clear it was made by pointy teeth and that it must have hurt like hell when the flesh was ripped from her neck.

He listened to the ECHOs and learned how that was caused by an accident with her rabid dog. Jack didn’t like to kill animals, not the cute ones at least. Learning that Nisha bashed a dog’s head with a shovel made him think that she was a step ahead of him in the level of psychopathy.

So he could just frown when she asked him to strangle her during sex.

Jack wouldn’t lie and say he hadn’t thought about it, but he knew the size difference between his hands and Nisha’s neck. He could kill her if he applied to much strength.

“Don’t be dumb, handsome. I know what I’m doing.”

The only thing in his mind while he fucked her on all fours was how he should listen to her more. The whip’s leather cutting into his hands as he pushed each end of it, strangling Nisha and damaging her neck. Her gasps echoed on the room along with the sound of filthy sex.

Jack wanted to see her eyes rolling to the back of her head, the drool on her chin and the bloodshot sclera. The idea of a heavy tongue between her lips made him shiver and almost cum, but a shaky hand on top of his brought him to reality and he looked at her figure.

She was trying to speak, her body shook, back bending towards the bed, and Jack let go of the whip. Nisha coughed dry and raspy, violently putting air into her lungs as the orgasm stroke her. She saw stars and her mouth felt dry as she fell on the bed.

Nisha coughed a few more times, dry and desperate as she clenched around Jack with each movement to bring air again into her lungs. She put her forehead against the pillow and Jack glued his chest against her back, whispering filthy things against her ear and down her neck.

“Yo…You pig…” she coughed again, trying to laugh and let thick fingers thread into her nape hair, pulling it hard as he went back to pound her.

Silk sheets slipped between her fingers as she came again, still feeling the weight of the whip on her neck.

 

 

 

Jack and Nisha in front of a mirror. Jack put his hand over his mouth and laughed, watching their bruises and Nisha joined him.

The stitches and cuts still pinching and hurting. The bruises still pounding under skin.

They went back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> it was just an excuse to write jackisha smut lmao  
> i'm really sorry, usually i write a lot more, but i have to study and i just wanted to get this out of my system  
> hope you guys enjoy it!!
> 
> Based on Ramsey's songs 'Black and Blue' and 'See You Bleed'  
> Hopes you guys liked!!


End file.
